I'd Lie
by XxFictionrooxX
Summary: So this is a Raura story not Auslly. Laura like Ross, does he like her? Will they make it? Somewhat based on I'd Lie by Taylor Swift
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Laura's POV

I walked into my house sighing to myself. Of course no one was home he never was, always to busy at work. Last year he didn't even show up for my birthday dinner. Yeah, real good father. When I was younger and my mom had just left us, he would lock himself in his room and cry for hours. Now he just is plan antisocial he just wants to be left alone. I'm always alone, but after ten years you get used to it. I took out my phone and texted Ross asking if he wanted to come over. He replied that he was on his way. I smiled, we are really close. Especially me and Ross, I mean we have always been close but, I think I like him a tad more then he likes me. I turned on the tv to break the awkward silence in the room. I walked into the kitchen, I threw some popcorn in the microwave. The door opened up,

**Ross**- Hey Laura!

I heard the voice that could make me smile whenever. I smiled grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave

**Laura**- Ross!

I smiled, hugging him. He smiled at me

**Ross**-Popcorn?

He asked. I nodded handing him the bowl,

**Laura**- "Movie night?" He nodded

**Ross**-"Horror movie night?"

I nodded I was gonna regret this.

Ross Pov

**Laura**-"Ross I hate you!"

Laura shouted at me. She never liked horror movies, I don't know why she even agreed to watch them.

**Ross**-"Get over yourself you love me!" I yelled back.

My phone vibrated, it was a text from Bella, my girlfriend.

**Laura**-"Who is it?".

**Ross**-"Bella." I said reading the text. I threw my phone at the ground, got up and ran outside.

Back To Laura's POV

I jumped up, of course I looked at what the text said she dumped him. I threw the phone on the couch and ran outside to search for Ross

**Laura**- Ross! You can't hide forever!

**Ross**- I'm not hiding!

I walked over he was sitting on the balcony

**Laura**- (Sits) Sorry dude

**Ross**- I'm never gonna fall in love (running fingers through his hair)

I couldn't help but laugh, I mean here I am in love with my best friend and he thinks he's never gonna fall in love. That's just perfect.

**Laura**- Come on, lets go to your house it's more fun there

**Ross**- I suppose...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ryland- Laura!

Laura- (smiles) Hey Ryland

Riker- Wait? Did I hear Laura's here?

Laura- Yes! But, we have something more important to do.

Rocky- And that would be?

Ross- Cheering me up

Rydel- Why?

Ross- Guess who's single!

Rydel- For once I'm going to be a good little sister and not say I told you so.

Ross- Thanks..

Laura- Lets make a cake?

Ross- (Smiles) Cake! Are you for real?

Laura- I would never lie to you about cake.

Rydel- Lets do it!

Laura- Okay, get me a bowl, eggs, milk, flour, sugar,and baking powder.

Riker- Got it! (hands her the ingredients)

-Everyone is helping-

Rocky- Flings cake batter at ratliff-

Ratliff- No! (Flings cake batter at Rocky but he ducks and it hits Riker)

Riker- It's on.

Later-

Laura- I have cake batter in my bra! this is not fun!

Rydel- But,it is funny and look who's happy!

Ross-(Smiles) We have to make cakes more often

Ryland- We couldn't even make the cake! The batter is all over the walls!

Riker- We should probally clean everything up before mom gets home..

Ross- (Nods)

Rydel- Get to it boys

Ryland- No, that is not fair

Laura- I pay you twenty bucks?

Ryland- Suddenly it's fair

Laura- (smiles) Clean first then get paid

Rydel- That was easy enough (gets up) Laura girl talk time in my bedroom.

Laura- Okay...

**So not really anything important just a fill in... Since I was bored I figured I'd update again, so yea here!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rydel- You like him

Laura- Who?

Rydel- Ross, don't act like you don't

Laura- I don't like him, that would be awkward!

Rydel- (Eyeroll) Don't even lie! You love him! You've liked him since day one.

Laura- (sighs) How'd you know?

Rydel-(smiles) The way you look at him, or smile, really anything you do.

Laura- Don't tell him! It would ruin our friendship.

Rydel- Never! c'mon I'm your friend I wouldn't do that!

Laura- Thank god! I gotta go home soon, I have to be on set at like six.

Rydel- Okay see ya tomrrow! (Hugs Laura)

-Laura Leaves-

Rydel- Ross come here!

Ross- What?

Rydel-I have something to tell you about Laura

Ross- What?

Rydel- She likes you...

Laura's pov-

I walked on set, Raini was already here since it takes forever to do her hair. I walked past her dressing room

Laura- Hey girly! Ready to film?

Raini- Yea! Today is gonna be a good friday

Laura- (Smiles) Later!

I walked to my dressing room, today was a big day on set we had just started filming season three. I breezed through my hair and make-up I finished right after the guys, which was pretty amazing.

Laura- Hey guys!

Calum- Laura!

Ross- Hi

Ross seemed kinda out of it today. I dunno, maybe he's upset with the break up. I was packing my bag after filming.

Ross- Laura?

Laura- Yes Ross?

Ross- We need to talk.

Laura- About?

Ross- Rydel told me everything...


	4. Chapter 4

Laura pov-

I was scared are you kidding! Right now am I on punked? This is bull I told that bitch my biggest secret and she goes and tells everyone! That's not cool!

Laura- And that was?

Ross- You love me.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I opened my eyes oh thank god! It was a dream, I sighed just a dream. I threw on some clothes and packed my bag. I hopped in my car. Oh lord was today gonna be awkward.

Ross's pov

Laura's been really weird today and I don't know why. It's got me worried she's always happy and nice now she's kinda rude. Maybe it's just one of those days for her. We just got filming so we are all just chilling in the dressing rooms. I walked out of my dressing room leaving my siblings alone, hoping that they don't break anything.

Ross- Knock Knock

Laura- Come in

Ross- What's up?

Laura- Nothing.

Ross- No somethings wrong you've been off today now talk to me

Laura- Tomorrow is Christmas and my dad isn't gonna be home so I'm gonna spend Christmas alone.

Ross- Are you kidding me?

Laura- Nope. Not a Christmas gift for me.

Ross- (Hugs her) I'm sorry but your dad's a jerk

Laura- (Giggles) I know!

Ross- You can hang with our family if you'd like

Laura- I couldn't intrude like that!

_Door Burst open_

Rocky- Come on Laura! Mom loves you!

Laura- Were you guys listening to everything?

Everyone- (nods)

Riker- Seriously come spend the night with us and have Christmas with us!

Laura- No No No, seriously it's fine I'll just stay home all day

Rydel- No! You have to come.

Laura- I'm not going to intrude you guys have your Christmas and I'll have mine.

Ross- Fine, but that doesn't mean mom isn't gonna make us drive there and give you food!

Laura- (Smiles) I'm so loved


	5. Chapter 5

I was scared are you kidding! Right now am I on punked? This is bull I told that bitch my biggest secret and she goes and tells everyone! That's not cool!

Laura- And that was?

Ross- You love me.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I opened my eyes oh thank god! It was a dream, I sighed just a dream. I threw on some clothes and packed my bag. I hopped in my car. Oh lord was today gonna be awkward.

Ross's pov

Laura's been really weird today and I don't know why. It's got me worried she's always happy and nice now she's kinda rude. Maybe it's just one of those days for her. We just got filming so we are all just chilling in the dressing rooms. I walked out of my dressing room leaving my siblings alone, hoping that they don't break anything.

Ross- Knock Knock

Laura- Come in

Ross- What's up?

Laura- Nothing.

Ross- No somethings wrong you've been off today now talk to me

Laura- Tomorrow is Christmas and my dad isn't gonna be home so I'm gonna spend Christmas alone.

Ross- Are you kidding me?

Laura- Nope. Not a Christmas gift for me.

Ross- (Hugs her) I'm sorry but your dad's a jerk

Laura- (Giggles) I know!

Ross- You can hang with our family if you'd like

Laura- I couldn't intrude like that!

_Door Burst open_

Rocky- Come on Laura! Mom loves you!

Laura- Were you guys listening to everything?

Everyone- (nods)

Riker- Seriously come spend the night with us and have Christmas with us!

Laura- No No No, seriously it's fine I'll just stay home all day

Rydel- No! You have to come.

Laura- I'm not going to intrude you guys have your Christmas and I'll have mine.

Ross- Fine, but that doesn't mean mom isn't gonna make us drive there and give you food!

Laura- (Smiles) I'm so loved

-At the Lynch's-

-Everyone opening presents-

Rocky- What's wrong Ross?

Ross- It's not important.

Stormie- Ross what's wrong.

Ross- I'm just worried about Laura...

Stormie- Why? What's wrong with Laura?

Rydel- Her dad's out of town like usual and she's home alone on Christmas.

Stormie- Well, lets go you guys.

Rocky- We're just get up and drive to Laura's on Christmas when she told us she wanted to be alone?

Ross- (Nods) Now come on.

Rydel- Wait I have to get her gift!

-At Laura's-

I sat on my bed, I just was so pissed! Are you kidding me! And every single Christmas special made me more angry. Those people in the movies got their family and their happy ending, and here I am. I threw the remote at the tv knocking the small flat screen over and probably breaking it."Fuck it" I yelled. I sat on the floor and cried, everything is so fucked up. I'm in love with my best friend he has no goddamn idea! My parents split and my mom left me here with my dad! Who couldn't honestly care less about me. I slid down the wall letting my tears fall uncontrollably. I sighed letting my head hit the door ever so slightly. I give up, whats the point no one really cares anyway. I wiped my eyes, I didn't even care about the fact my make up was smeared all over my face. I walked down stairs walked up to a tree that I decorated myself I plugged it in. Lights always seemed to calm me down. I still had a few tears which I wiped away really quick when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door seeing who it was I let them in.

Laura- Hi

Ross- Have you been crying?

Laura- No.

Ross- Yes.

Laura- No.

Ross- You suck at lying (Smiles)

Laura- I know

Rydel- Oh yea here (Hands her the gift)

Laura- Your guy's gifts are under the tree

Rydel- Open yours first!

Laura- (smiles and rips wrapping paper off) Are you serious

Rydel- Yes!

Laura- I love you Rydel!

Rydel- Open it up! So we can play with it

Laura- I can't believe you bought me a furby

Rocky- We all bought you a furby!

Laura- Now open yours.

Rydel- You didn't. (Gasps) Oh my god.

Laura- I knew you would like it

Rydel- A studded R5 tutu you're kidding me!

Rocky- How did you get R5 stuff made?

Laura- I know people now open your gift!

Rocky- More glow in the dark silly putty!

Laura-(Smiles) Yay!

Riker- You didn't.

Laura- That gift was the hardest to get.

Riker- A freaking R5 custom made guitar

Laura- It took eight months to get that so don't break it!

Ross- A R5 Blanket!

Laura- My grandma knitted that

Ross- Sweet!

Ryland- CANDYYYYY!

Laura- I didn't know what else to get you...

Rydel- He loves it!

Laura- (Smiles) I love you guys

Everyone hugs because there awesome!

The End!

* * *

**Okay! So I'll be updating this a lot this weekend since I all ready have the sequel written! I'm super excited :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Later-**

Laura- Thanks you guys it means a lot

Ross- We knew you would be upset and we wanted to be awesome for you

Laura- You guys are the best!

Rocky- We know!

Laura- (Smiles) Now go have fun with your guys family I'll be fine alone

Rydel- Plus you can always play with your furby

Laura- (Nods) Bye guys!

-Everyone hugs- (Lol I succkkkk)

**With the Lynchies- (Lol Lynchies where do I come up with this stuff!)**

Ross- Do you think she's gonna be alright?

Ryland- She'll be fine dude

Riker- You're obsessed with her

Ross- No I'm not!

Rocky- Yeah you kinda are

6

**-Ross's POV-**

I'm not obsessed with her am I? Why was I even asking this! She's one of my bestfriends I couldn't like her like that.. Right? And even if I did, she didn't like me like that! It would be awkward...

* * *

Ross- I love you Laura

Laura- I love you too Ross and you have no idea how long I've been wanting to say that

Ross- (Smiles) So... Laura... Will you go out with me?

Laura- I'd love to!

**Ross's POV**

My eyes shot open what is happening!? Why do I keep thinking of Laura like this! But, it was just a dream so it means nothing right? I can't date Laura even if I did like her, which I don't. But the fans would be mad, and I dunno how my family would respond to it...

**Laura's POV-**

I walked down stairs, to find that my dad was home. Perfect.

LD- Hey sweetheart sorry I wasn't here yesterday I got you something it's under the tree.

Laura- It's okay I mean you missed my birthday last year, and the year before that

LD- Just go open your gift.

**-Back to Laura's Pov-**

He bought me a car. A freaking car. He goes away and buys me a car. Holy shit. I guess this is supposed to make up for everything. I mean I love my car, I don't love him is that bad? I dunno I mean he put us through hell, I don't think I should love him.

LD- You're welcome

Laura- Thank you.

* * *

**(With the Lynchies Guy talk time!)**

Ross- What does it mean when you think about a girl 24/7, and you get butterflies when you talk to her?

Rocky- You're in love.

Ross- Rocky! I'm being serious!

Riker- He's not lying I mean if you think about her like more than a friend then you like her

Ross- Great.

Rocky- So, who is this girl?

Ross- I can't tell you you'll laugh.

Riker- We only laughed at you because you dated Tori when everyone told you not to

Ross- Laura

Rocky- You're joking?

Ross- Dead serious

Riker- No. You're joking

Ross- Guys! I'm not fucking kidding! I'm in love with my bestfriend

Rocky- Ask her out!

Ross- I can't do that she doesn't like me that way!

Riker- How do you know?

Ross- I don't I just guessed

Rocky- Then go for it!

Ross- I dunno guys, if she doesn't like me it would make everything awkward.

Riker- That's true but, you won't know till you try dude

Ross- (Sighs) I don't know guys..

* * *

-Laura texting Ross-

L- Lets hang out, my dad came home you'll never believe what he got me

R- Okay when?, and what did he get you?

L- Now and A CAR!

R- Okay come over here, and seriously! you're so lucky!

L- I know right! I'm leaving home now

* * *

Laura- Dad! I'm leaving! I'll be back by ten!

Dad- Okay! Have fun

Laura's POV-

I sat in my new car I couldn't help but be happy! I mean I got a car! Now, if I could get a boyfriend!, I turned on the radio humming along with it as I backed out of my driveway. I kinda liked not living right in the center of L.A., paparazzi don't bug you unless it's something really interesting. I took all back roads I hated traffic. I was humming to the music when a car came straight at me hitting my car head on. My car smashed backwards making my head fly back then forward into the airbag I blacked out for a second. I sat up grabbing my purse and getting my phone I called Ross.

Laura- Ross come get me I got into a crash

Ross- Are you alright!?

Laura- I'm not sure

Ross- Laura call 911 and I'll meet you at the hospital.

Laura- Okay

I dialed 911, they sent an ambulance, I couldn't see where the other car was. I felt dizzy, I felt my eyes close, but someone yelled at me. I saw the paramedics, I barely felt them drag me out of my car and onto a stretcher...

* * *

**Okay so drama if I get one review on this chapter I'll upload the next tonight!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ross's POV

Holy fuck.

Rocky- Who was that?

Ross- Laura. We need to get to the hospital now!

Riker- Ross what's going on?

Ross- I'll explain later! We need to go!

Rydel- Okay..(Grabs keys) Lets go

-At Hospital-

Ryland- She called you before she called 911? She's crazy

Ross- Shut up Ryland

Rydel- Ross sit down, you need to be calm

Ross- How can I be calm? When the girl I love is in the hospital and the won't tell me a single fucking thing!

Nurse- How does this boy (Looks at Ross) Know Laura?

Ross- I work with her, she's my bestfriend.

Nurse- Okay, follow me.

Ross- (Nods)

Nurse- Now she's in a coma, some people say that they can hear you but we aren't sure you can try talking to her if you want.

Ross-(Nods)

The girl which I just found out I love is in a coma. Just my life.

Ross- Hey Laura, I have a few things to say.. Since you are like you are, first off you're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. Second, you are going to be fine I promise. And lastly.. I think I love you.

Right then in that very moment the heart monitor flat lined, I was pushed out of the room by the nurses. I couldn't see anything but them pulling out the paddles and try to bring her back to life.. I felt my tears stream down my face this could not be happening right now.

* * *

Rydel's POV

By now it has been thirty minutes since Laura had died and then was brought back to life. But, my little brother was sobbing in my lap, he had lost it. Laura's dad, Raini, and Calum showed up now. But, Laura's mom and sister were no where to be found. Which I thought was bullshit. I mean your daughter technically DIED TODAY. And you couldn't show up what the hell? I was snapped out of my thoughts when a nurse showed up, Ross sniffled and sat up.

Nurse- She's gonna be fine, we don't know what happened but she's fine now she should wake up tomorrow, if not late tonight.

Ross- Thank god!

LD- Your telling me, once she wakes up she's grounded I just bought that car for her.

Ross- You're joking right?

LD- No that car cost me a lot of money and the first time she drives it she totals it and ends up in the hospital!

Ross- No wonder she hates you! All you give two shits about is money!

LD- I suggest you shut your mouth before you get yourself into a fight you can't handle

Riker- I don't think you want to do that sir

LD- Why the hell not I can take on a bunch of kids!

Rocky- It's just not the right thing to do!

LD- (Throws punch at Rocky)

Rocky- (Ducks) What the hell!

Ross- Don't fuck with my brothers

LD- (Punches Ross)

Ross- (Punches back)

Riker- (Pulls Ross off of Laura's Dad)

LD- I suggest you leave before I press charges!

Rocky- You hit us first and Laura would rather have us here than you anyways!

Security- Sir you need to leave you assaulted these kids

Rydel- Ross your nose is bleeding

Ross- I think he broke my nose

Riker- Well, at least we're in a hospital...

* * *

**Okay so that's that :D**


End file.
